El día de la Cosecha
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: La Septuagésima Cuarta Cosecha, del Distrito 12 hasta el Capitolio. Doce capítulos, doce puntos de vista. Todo por dar una vuelta de EL día. Puede contener mini-spoilers de En Llamas avisados - Niesugui
1. Peeta Mellark

**Gui:** Veamos como va esto. Doce capitulillos (doce viñetitas de nada en realidad) para darle la vuelta a los Juegos del Hambre. Advierto que en los capítulos venideros (del 7 al 10 o algo así) habrá spoilers de En Llamas... Claro que no parecen muy Spoilers. El único Spolier que es, es que digo nombres que no aparecen en Los Juegos del Hambre. Ya iré avisando. Son cosas pequeñitas

**Disclaimer:** Mi bisabuela y Collins comparten nombre. Es toda la relación que le encuentro conmigo.

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**1. Distrito 12: Peeta Mellark**

Esto se parece a las clases. Cuando no has hecho los deberes y te muerdes las uñas por que el profe no te saque a ti, y tienes claro que te va a tocar. Suele tocarte, y si no es el caso, respiras aliviado. Prefieres no pensar en el que ha salido, ni en si ha hecho los deberes. Simplemente recuperas la calma.

La Cosecha es algo parecido, aunque no es cuestión de hacer los deberes. Es como si todo el Distrito no los hubiera hecho. Terrible. De alguna manera, también contenemos la respiración cuando es el otro sexo.

-Primrose Everdeen.

Creo que no voy a fingir que "me suena". Es la hermana pequeña de Katniss Everdeen, la chica del vestido rojo, la muerta de hambre a la que le tiré dos panes quemados, la hija del amor de mi padre y bueno... En fin, no sé tantas cosas de todas las chicas de mi Distrito.

Lo malo, con lo que no había contado, es con que Katniss tuviera ese espíritu de mamá pato, esa especie de responsabilidad obligatoria, de no le toques, que es mío. No había contado con que se presentase voluntaria. Y aunque eso ya es un golpe, es decir, me gusta... Ella es una superviviente. De todas las chicas del Distrito que conozco, sólo apostaría por Katniss.

-Peeta Mellark.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! El mundo no podía ser bonito, no. Ni por una vez... Mierda. Mierda.

De todas formas, eso de andar hacia el estrado sin expresión alguna en mi cara se me da bien. Nadie sabe nada. De hecho, soy el único que sabe que no he hecho los deberes. Los demás simplemente suspiran de alivio. Algún día me reiré de mí como nadie. Contento porque salía el vecino, que me caía bien, y no yo. Me encantaría que me remplazase algún hermano mayor. Sería... Realmente genial.

Sería estupendo congelar el tiempo, aunque sea ahora. Aunque supongo que eso equivale a morir así que me doy por muerto. Sí, morir me sentará mejor que todo esto. Claramente mejor.

* * *

Este es el más largo de todos, así que ateneos a esto. Voy a subir uno o dos más porque son tan cortos que subirlos solos da penita.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Mrs Everdeen

**Gui:** Sigue sin haber Spoilers aquí. Este es cortísimo, ya véis. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Sabéis qué? Que no soy Collins. ¡Sorpresa!

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**2. Distrito 12: Sra Everdeen**

Prim. No. Mi Prim no. Ella no. Cualquiera menos ella. Ese pensamiento me martillea la sien delante del edificio en el que Katniss espera para despedirse. Rumbo a los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué he deseado eso? ¿Por qué siempre se van los fuertes? Pero Katniss... Ella sí que es lista. Ella sí que ve todo lo que esto implicaba. Ella se presentó voluntaria. Ella también había pensado "cualquiera menos Prim" y había llegado a la fácil conclusión de que ella misma podría ser ese cualquiera.

* * *

Fin por ahora.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Madge Undersee

**Gui:** Buf, buf. Venga, tres. Sin Spoilers. (Bueno, de los Juegos del Hambre sí pero.. ¿qué haces aquí si ni siquiera has leído el primer libro?).

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Suzanne Collins y no me lucro con ello. De hecho, debería sentirse agradecida de que yo, una simple mortal, contribuya a su inmortalidad venidera escribiendo sobre su libro.

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**3. Distrito 12: Madge Undesee  
**

El sinsajo, antes que nada. He vuelto a suspirar de alivio porque no soy yo y me siento culpable. Porque es Katniss y puede que Katniss sea sinónimo de fresas, o puede que realmente sea una amiga. Y ahora mismo necesito demostrar que me he dado cuenta de que las fresas no son más que el capricho de mi padre, no la justificación de mis sentimientos.

-Vuelve y trae fresas.

O por lo menos, era la frase genial que se me había ocurrido. En realidad, acabo dándole el sinsajo de Maysilee, pero es algo equivalente. En realidad, da un poco igual. Son palabras, objetos... Cosas efímeras. En realidad quiero transmitir un sentimiento. Y de algún modo, espero haberlo conseguido.

* * *

Se alarga, lo prometo.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Rue

**Gui:** Uolaaa... No sé si habéis notado que he cambiado el personaje. Sí. Me pareció poco importante con los capítulos 2 y 3 pero da igual. Por cierto, como **NatWizard** me hizo ver, en el anterior capítulo había un spoiler: un nombre. Pero da igual. ¿Qué más da como se llame ese a quien pertenecía el sinsajo de oro? Nada. Aquí también hay uno: el número de hermanos de Rue. ¿De verdad cuenta?

GRACIAS por los reviews chuchi guays a **Nati, MusicBlack y Dominique Jackson**. Son estupendos ;)

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto em pertenece... Pero me da igual ;)

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**4. Distrito 11: Rue  
**

La Cosecha. El año pasado me pasó lo mismo que ahora. De repente, demasiada gente me provoca claustrofobia y siento la necesidad de trepar a un árbol. En los árboles, todo se vuelve viento. Nada existe.

Intento volver a contar las veces que sale mi nombre ahí dentro. Doce años, dos veces. Más doce teselas (seis más seis). Catorce. Catorce veces. Hay demasiados niños en el Distrito como para que catorce sea un número problemático. Hay gente a la que se le multiplica y tiene hasta sesenta papeletas.

Por todo eso, no es probable que salga. Puede ocurrir, pero...

Pero ocurrió. Sube al escenario. ¿Rue? ¿Qué haces ahí? Me han llamado a los Juegos, así que tengo que ir. Grey, te ocuparás de los otros cuatro hermanos pequeños. Yo he podido, así que tú también. Que no se les ocurra olvidarse de mi, ¿queda claro? Eso espero. Os quiero a todos.

Canta la cancioncilla. Venga, Rue, cántala. Tresh la escucha, a mi lado en el tren. Se ha acabado el día de trabajo por hoy. Se acabó Rue por este tiempo, o para siempre. En realidad, hay pocas posibilidades.

* * *

Agh. Nudo en la garganta.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Cato

**Gui:** Aquí... No hay ningún Spoiler, es Cato, él se muere. Ya lo sabéis todos. SIENTO MIL VECES haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Hubo unos cuantos problemillas. Gracias mil por sus reviews a **Dominique Jackson, NatWizard, MusicBlack95, thegirlwithoutname, Serena Princesita Hale y Primrose Evergreen.**

**Disclaimer:** No, esto no es mío...

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**4. Distrito 2: Cato  
**

La chica elegida no es profesional, pero ya se ocupará alguien de reemplazarla. Lo más genial de todo es que yo he salido al azar. Mi nombre ha salido. Es el destino. El destino quiere que yo sea el vencedor de estos Juegos. Subo al escenario, pisando más fuerte. No voy a permitir que absolutamente nadie, y digo nadie, se presente voluntario en mi lugar. Nadie.

-¿Hay algún voluntario?

-Sí.

Una mano alzada. Pero es una chica. No hay peligro. Es la chica Clove. Es profesional.

-Y yo...

-¡No!-grito yo. Ese era un chico. Era el chico de siempre. El que siempre intenta ser mejor que yo.

-Yo he sido elegido, y aquí me quedo.

-Bueno, es genial que os peleéis por el puesto. Pero creo que el voluntariado...

-No, no me presentaré-dice el chico.

Problema resuelto. Nadie me quita el puesto. Voy a ganar los Juegos.

* * *

Cato me cae bien ;)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. tributo reemplazado por Clove

**Gui:** Bueno, como soy una tardona he decidido subir unos cuantos más :)

**Disclaimer:** Collins es estupenda y ha creado esto.

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**4. Distrito 2: Tributo reemplazado por Clove  
**

El año pasado me eligieron y me remplazó una chica. Siempre estoy nerviosa. A lo mejor no me reemplaza nadie.

-Hay demasiados profesionales luchando por el puesto-me había dicho papá.

Cruza los dedos, cruza los dedos. Es demasiada casualidad que yo haya salido dos años seguidos.

-¿Hay algún voluntario?

-Sí.

Menos mal. Me bajo del escenario por segunda vez. Espero realmente que no me toque una tercera. Un tercer reemplazo sería demasiada suerte...

* * *

Cortito...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	7. hermana de Marvel

**Gui:** Tampoco hay Spoilers...

**Disclaimer:** Collins es la reina del mundo.

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**4. Distrito 1: Hermana de Marvel**

Marvel dijo que se presentaría. Pero no quiero que se vaya. Marvel es mi hermano. Si se va y no gana, morirá. Y no puede morir. Porque si muere, yo seré la hermana mayor.

-Marvel, no te presentes.

-¡Sí! Este año me toca a mi. Nadie me quitará la gloria.

En la selección de las chicas, seguí insistiendo. Escogieron a una chica flacucha. Luego me echaron. Y ahora están pidiendo voluntarios. Se presentan tres chicas y al final dos se retiran. Queda una sola que se llama Glimmer.

En los chicos se presentan cuatro y solo uno se echa para atrás. Marvel sigue con la mano levantada. El presentador les hace una pregunta: ¿en qué número del uno al diez estoy pensando? Marvel dice 4. Los otros dos dicen 1 y 7.

-Bueno, pues como pone en este papelito, era el 5.

Marvel es el que está más cerca. Sube al escenario. Y mientras lo hace, me voy corriendo, llorando.

-Vamos a despedir a Marvel, pequeñita.

-¡No! ¡No pienso ir! ¡No quiero volver a verle nunca! Él ya no es mi hermano.

* * *

Terrible. Me gusta hacer estas cosas...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	8. Johanna Mason

**Gui:** Bueno, aquí si que hay Spoilers: En el segundo libro, al principio, Johanna Mason es la única que queda como vencedora del distrito 7... Y cuando están en la arena aparece otro Distrito 7 que al principio no estaba! Por lo tanto, no sé si Johanna Mason tiene o no compañero vencedor. Así que no le he puesto ninguno.

**Disclaimer:** Collins también se equivoca.

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**4. Distrito 7: Johanna Mason**

Por la mañana estaba tan legañosa... He conseguido vestirme poco a poco. Hoy es el día de la Cosecha. Y qué pocas ganas. No quiero ir. Pero el año pasado murió Den y ya sólo quedo yo. Es estupendo. Nadie para poder dormir y que vigile a los críos. Voy a empezar a hacer migas con Haymitch.

No me apetece. No quiero ir a salvar niños. Les vendría mil veces mejor morir. Aún así, supongo que me quedan fuerzas para subir al escenario y escuchar los nombres de los dos próximos cadáveres del Distrito 7.

En el tren, en el centro de entrenamiento, me dedicaré a contarles cómo tienen que entrar a por cosas en la Cornucopia, cómo sin ellas no sobrevivirán. Estoy prácticamente segura de que vale más morir ahí, de un hachazo, que ir muriendo poco a poco, como cuando sobrevives.

* * *

Aún más terrible...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. Mags

**Gui:** Ya está, por hoy esto es todo. He cambiado de personaje a Mags... Cuando acabe, pondré el primero y el último y asunto resuelto.

**Disclaimer:** Suzanne Collins escribió los juegos del hambre. Yo he escrito esto.

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**4. Distrito 4: Mags**

Este año no han sacado a Annie como Mentor de los juegos. Finnick se ha vuelto a presentar, para que Snow le deje en paz el tiempo que duran los juegos. No puede impedirle eso y yo me quedaré aquí, con Annie. Cuidando de ella.

Los niños de este año son profesionales, los dos. Cada cosecha, no puedo evitar recordar mis diecisiete años. Mi Cosecha. Los compañeros, la gente de entonces, cuando nadie era profesional. Cuando todavía no habían pensado en ser profesionales.

De alguna manera, vuelvo aquí. Cada vez los Juegos son más sanguinarios, se quedan sin ideas y tienen que hacer cosas peores. Si ya fue un trauma para mi, no quiero pensar en ellos.

Ser Mentor es lo peor después de ser Tributo. El Capitolio ha elegido unos cuantos cabezas de turco: los ha hecho ser los únicos supervivientes de una matanza traumática y revivir ese trauma durante toda su vida, intentando en vano sacar de ahí a los nuevos despojos humanos. A veces, pienso que morir en la arena es una bendición. Pero es horrible.

* * *

Bueno, Mags y Johanna de acuerdo en matar tributos... Qué locura.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	10. Beetee

**Gui:** Me he fijado que no he cambiado los número de capítulo ^^ jaja todos se llaman "4." pero bueno, da igual. Gracias por los reviews a **Serena Princesita Hale.**

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto (se frota la cabeza con desgana) pertenece (suspiro y bostezo) a Suzanne Collins...

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**10. Distrito 3: Voltios/Beetee**

Conozco a la chica. Esa trabaja con Trick. Quizás era su hija. Quizás solo era una pobre recogida en una esquina. A la pobre le falta una mano de nacimiento. Así no se llega a ningún sitio. No se llega a nada de nada. Así no se ganan unos juegos.

Me toca este año de nuevo. Hace siete años que no me tocaba, maldita sea. Siempre se espera ver a los viejos amigos. Apiadarse de Haymitch y su siempre borracha presencia.

El chico está sacado de las fábricas. Debe de saber cosas. Es uno de los miles que trabajan. En vez de ir a clase. Un poco ilegal, creo. Pero a efectos prácticos es cómodo.

-Beetee... La niña no tiene posibilidades.

-Ya lo sé.

-No con la mano así.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Ayudamos al otro? Pero ¿y la niña?

-Ya lo sé.

Creo que volverse loco era la mejor opción. Un hurra por Wiress.

* * *

Beetee es adorable. Lo amo.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Seneca Crane

Gui**:** **Holaaaaa. Hoy estoy feliz y escribo en negrita. Gracias por los reviews a **thegirlwithoutname **y **Serena Princesita Hale**.**

**Disclaimer:** Conste que escribí esto antes de la peli. Y bueno, es de Susanne Collins aún así.

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**11. Capitolio: Seneca Crane  
**

La arena está lista. A tiempo – como siempre. Este año no hemos puesto ningún páramo, aunque algunos pensaban que ponerlos a helarse en el polo norte debía ser divertido. Pero es un año antes del Vasallaje y que se mueran todos de frío (como cuando se murieron de sed en el desierto) no es divertido. Así que hemos optado por campos de hierbas llenos de serpientes, un bosque con arroyo y animales salvajes y un lago enorme para darse un buen bañito entre matanza y asesinato.

He estado viendo la Cosecha. En el uno, fieles a todo, son dos voluntarios. El elegido del 2 no quería ceder el puesto. En el 3 son unos sosos y nos ha salido una niña manca. En el 4 volvemos a los profesionales. Me gusta cuando hay muchos profesionales.

El 5 es un claro chasco. Entre el nervudo joven con tembleque y la pecosa pelirroja... El 6 no vale la pena ni mirarlos por encima. Se meterán a la Cornucopia y no saldrán vivos.

En el 7 hay dos flacuchos a cargo de Johanna Mason que cada vez incita menos a sus tributos a ser tan despiadados como lo fue ella. El 8 es una birria. Una niña asustadiza que se ha puesto a llorar y un chico que no recuerdo. El 9 tampoco lo recuerdo, de hecho. En el 10 el chico está cojo. Se ve que los lisiados están de moda.

En el 11 hay un chico que promete y puede que se junte con los profesionales. Es una buena mole de carne (y todo lo contrario al bichito de niña que ha salido). En el 12 hemos tenido el súmmum de los llantos con una niña que se ha sacrificado por su hermana y un chico que tiene el mismo interés que el Distrito 9.

Realmente, este año se juega entre los profesionales.

* * *

Seneca Crane me cae bien por lo de Katniss colgándolo en En Llamas. Así que toca.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	12. Presidente Snow

**Gui: Se acabó. Fin de los finales. Este es el último cap. Gracias por los reviews a thegirlwithoutname, Serena Princesita Hale y MusicBlack95  
**

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, bla bla bla...

* * *

**¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**12. Capitolio: Presidente Snow  
**

Tengo ganas de conocer a fondo a los tributos. Les ha dado tiempo a llegar a los archivos de los cuatro primeros Distritos. En el 1 y el 2 es tan aburrido que casi me dan ganas de suprimir el voluntariado. "Toda la vida preparándose, fuerza bruta, lanzas desde los cinco años, con siete mató a un criminal, con 9 etcétera, etcétera, etcétera". Más de los mismo con el 4. Algunas veces hay tributos no profesionales en el 4. Esas son las mejores, sobretodo para agarrar por los huevos a algún Finnick Odair.

El 3 es bastante más interesante. En cuanto aparece la ilegalidad es interesante. El chico no va al colegio, aunque no es una ilegalidad muy grande, lo es lo suficiente como para que sea un genio de la electrónica. Ya tenemos a otro Beetee si gana los juegos. Para cuando se electrocute el primero. La niña es manca. Ah, ¿cómo lo conseguirá? Un ganador manco da para mucho. Es una pieza de museo, se le puede añadir mano para que la gente llore de felicidad o dejarla como herida de guerra.

¡Ah! Ha llegado el Distrito 5. Estupendo. Un chico con el que se meten todos, buena gente e idiota. Oh, qué triste. A lo peor se ríen de él en la entrevista. Y una niña que escribe a escondidas. ¡Escribe! Debe de ser muy lista si escribe. Bueno, esperaremos a ver el resto de los informes. Tengo ganas de leer el de la chica sacrificada. Oh, qué pena me das, pequeña. Si es que con Haymitch Abernathy de Mentor cualquiera da un paso recto. El chico se hunde en la bebida en vez de hacerme caso y tener familia. Tendría que haber hecho migas con Finnick Odair. Son como polos opuestos. Estoy seguro de que la chica del 12 es más del estilo Finnick. Pero no especulemos demasiado. No vaya a ser...

* * *

Fin!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
